Where I Belong
by Ysilda
Summary: A.U - prend à partir de la 1er année /pas sur de quand ça finira avant ou après tome7/ Une rencontre peut elle boulverser une vie ? et si Harry n'avais pas été aussi seul qu'on le croyait ? Qui est vraiment Hayley O'Sullivan ?Fantasia, entre rêve ou realité ?
1. Chapter 1: Dream Team

**_Tout d'abord merci à ma Fougère, pour accepter de me relire, et de me corriger _**! dieu seul sait que j'en ai besoin ^^''

C'est ma première fanfic donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

C'est une idée un peut farfelus que j'ai eu en regardant Doctor Who, même si ma fic n'aura surement rien à voir avec excepter que c'est un Univers Parallèle ^^ Hayley est mon premier personnage, que je montre à tout le monde donc soyer sympathique avec elle (elle ne mord pas en général ) svp. La fic se fera principalement du point de vus de Hayley, car je n'aime pas se que sa donne quand j'utilise un perso de HP ( trouve que c'est crédible on dirai des aliens) donc si c'est pas Hayley c'est à la troisième personne généralement .Pour l'instant vu l'age des perso il n'y aura pas de ships, mais j'ai déjà deux trois idées si je continus donc qui vivra verra !

Malheureusement je ne possède pas l'univers HP, donc rendons a JKR ce qui est a JKR!

bonne lecture

* * *

**chapitre 1: Dream Team**

Je ne me suis jamais vraiment sentie comme faisant partie de ma famille. Pas que je ne les aime pas, au contraire je les adore ! Et puis bien sûr que je fais partie de ma famille. Mais c'est plus comme si ma place se trouvait ailleurs. Après tout, je suis comme dirait ma mère, la petite citrouille de la famille. Je suis aussi rousse que le soleil couchant avec de jolie yeux choco-noisette, alors que tout le reste de la famille est blond au yeux bleus (exception faite de mon père qui est châtain et tient à cette différence).

Hayley Diana O'Sullivan, je sais juste que mes prénoms viennent de mes parents biologiques O'Sullivan étant le nom de mes parents adoptifs. Mes parents n'ont jamais su pour mon nom de famille biologique. Pas que cela me gène vu que j'aime ma famille. Mais la curiosité nous a toujours titillé dans la famille.

Le fait que je sois adoptée ne me gène pas, mes parents me l'ayant toujours dit. En effet, mes parents venaient de perdre leur dernier né à la naissance, quand l'occasion de m'adopter se présentât. Acceptant aussitôt, d'abord car ils avaient promis un petit frère ou une petite sœur à mes frères aînés et puis, car ils voulaient aussi un dernier enfant tout en sachant qu'ils ne voulaient pas retenter l'expérience après le drame.

Le fait que je sois la seule à faire des choses bizarres est aussi un indice de taille. Je vous ai dit que j'étais rousse aux yeux noisette ? Et bien seulement quand je le veux ! En faite, depuis mon enfance je change d'apparence comme de chemise. Au début je ne pouvais pas vraiment le contrôler, ce qui força mes parents à me donner des cours à la maison. Et puis aux environs de mes sept ans je pus le contrôler à ma guise, d'où le roux et les yeux noisette, vu que c'est ce qui me vient le plus simplement. Je n'utilise mon pouvoir que très rarement, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver cobaye dans un laboratoire où je devrai subir des expériences bizarres. Merci bien. Mais je m'amuse de temps en temps à changer la couleur de mes pupilles, c'est le plus rigolo avec le changement de nez, mais maman n'aime pas quand je fais ça. Elle dit que ce n'est pas très distingué.

Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jours cours avant les grandes vacances d'été. Je ne serai bien resté à la maison mais comme je ne suis pas malade, papa me gronderait. Je n'aime pas l'école. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas étudier, j'adore les langues et l'histoire et pis c'est sympa les arts plastiques même si je ne suis pas douée. Non, ce que je n'aime pas c'est mes camarades d'écoles. Quand je suis enfin allé à l'école du haut de mes huit ans avec Adam -qui s'avère être mon grand frère, une année de plus que moi et se trouvant être accessoirement mon meilleur ami- tout c'était bien passé. Mais depuis deux ans, depuis qu'une nouvelle élève est venue, ma vie est devenu un enfer sur terre . Sous un prétexte que je ne la connais pas, cette peste de Pamela Kirk a retourné toute la classe contre moi. Tous les prétextes sont bon pour m'humilier, me taper, me rabaisser …

Mais je n'ai rien dit à personne. Même pas Adam ou Joshua (mon autre grand frère de quatre ans de différence), encore moins à nos parents. Au début, je pensais que ça passerait, que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. J'avais juste peur des conséquences si jamais j'osais le dire à quelqu'un. Maintenant la raison principale de mon silence : je ne veux pas tout briser. Pour moi l'ambiance chaleureuse de la maison, où je peux être ce que je suis sans chichi, est le meilleur remède contre ce qui se passe à l'école. En parlant, j'ai peur de tout détruire et de ne pas supporter les conséquences, donc je ne dis rien. Et puis j'ai aussi mon petit secret qui m'aide à tenir. Celui-là, il n'y a que moi qui le connaisse. Même ma famille n'est pas au courant pour le Chevalier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Dernier jour de cours et Harry James Potter serait enfin libéré de la présence de son cousin lors de sa prochaine rentrée. En effet après 10 ans de persécution scolaire de sa part, l'entrée au collège semblait se profiler plus calme. Son oncle et sa tante enverraient leur fils dans un collège privé tandis qu'Harry irait au collège publique du quartier.

Du haut de ses presque 11 ans, Harry n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse : ses parents étant mort dans un accident de la route lorsqu'il était bébé, il se retrouvait à la charge de sa seule famille encore en vie. Les Dursley.

Leur but se résumait à lui pourrir la vie au lieu de lui donner une vie normale. Ses persécution ne se limitaient pas qu'à l'école mais aussi chez lui (enfin dans la limite où il pouvait dire que la maison des Dursley était son''chez lui''). Ce qui rendait la perspective d'une journée loin de sa famille d'autant plus réjouissante. Il pourrait peut être enfin se faire de vrais amis et non plus seulement se reposer sur le réconfort que L'Ange pouvait lui apporter. L'Ange était son secret le plus précieux, sa seule amie. La lumière dans les ténèbres de sa vie. Elle seule le comprenait et le soutenait. Même si elle n'existait pas tout à fait, cela lui suffisait.

En rentrant de cours, il se préparait à devoir subir sans relâche la tyrannie de sa famille durant deux mois, en espérant que le soir finissent par arriver. En effet, le seul moment où le jeune Harry était un temps soit peu oublié par ses tortionnaire était le soir et durant la nuit, quand son cousin ne décidait pas de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

De plus c'était durant ces moments que Harry pouvait espérer voir l'Ange. Une fois bien installé dans son lit, dans le placard, sous l'escalier, ou plus précisément : une fois endormis, dans ses rêves, il accédait alors à un monde fantastique. Bien loin de chez les Dursley. C'était là que, pratiquement toutes les nuits depuis qu'il était enfant, il retrouvait l' Ange.

Elle avait bizarrement le même âge que lui, mais une douce lumière émanait d'elle. D'où ce nom d'Ange. De plus, ses longs cheveux bleus tiraient sur le blanc ou le vert suivant les nuits. Ainsi, il s'était habitué à associer ces orbes dorées à son ange. A qui d'autre pouvaient-ils appartenir ? La seule chose qui la différenciait des anges était le fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'ailes. Mais Harry pensait que comme la taille, les ailes des anges grandissaient avec l'âge et que dans quelques années elle aurait ses ailes et volerait durant leur réunion nocturne.

C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres que le jeune Harry s'endormit.

Comme d'habitude il se réveilla peu de temps après, mais le décor avait totalement changé. Plus de placard sous l'escalier, plus d'araignées, plus de ténèbres mais une douce lumière comme un bel après-midi de printemps, Fantasia dans toute la beauté de la roseraie.

Fantasia. Le nom qu'il avait donné se monde féerique. Son petit coin de paradis qu'il partageait avec Ange. Même si ce monde été petit dans ses proportions, il lui semblait aussi vaste que l'univers. Fantasia se composait en réalité d'un petit cottage et de son jardin. Harry n'avait jamais pu entrer dans le cottage mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, le jardin étant de son point de vue le plus beau du monde. Une grande haie bien verte s'élevait et encerclait Fantasia, délimitant les frontières. Un cottage dont l'un des murs se fondait avec la haie, emplissait une bonne partie de l'espace centrale**.** Juste devantse trouvait le petit chemin longeant la haie et dont la courbe se dessinait en diagonale. Tout cecientouré de roses aux teintes rouges accompagnés de subtiles nuances violettes, formaient une magnifique roseraie permettant de se rendre à l'entrée de la maison. À l'arrière se trouvait une petite terrasse avec une table, deux chaises ainsi qu'une balancelle. Mais l'endroit que préférait Harry était le jardin d'hiver : une magnifique construction en verre. A l'intérieur, un joli salon en fer forgé de couleur blanche avec table, chaise et fauteuil assortie. Deux canapés suffisamment grand pour servir de lit, trônaient dans un coin du jardin. Le tout était accompagné de nombreuses plantes et fleurs, majoritairement blanches. Cela donnait un sentiment de douceur et une ambiance reposante qu'Harry ne retrouvait que dans ces lieux. C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il s'y dirigeât, espérant y trouver son ange favori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enfin les vacances ! Deux mois juste moi et ma famille chérie ! Pas de Pamela pour me ruiner la vie ehehehehe victoire ! En plus, l'année prochaine avec le collège j'ai des chances de ne plus jamais la revoir ! En plus Joshua a annulé ses vacance avec ses amis et reste avec nous tout l'été. Bon papa doit quand même travailler et maman n'a qu'un mois de vacances mais au moins, y-a pas école et je suis chez moi.

Je pourrais dormir le matin et donc avoir plus de temps avec mon Chevalier. Je sens que ces vacances font être fantastique. Le Chevalier n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de réel juste le fruit de mon imagination (ou plutôt de mon subconscient) que je ne rencontrerai jamais que dans mes rêves.

Je me réveillais donc à Fantasia après m'être couché. Ce qui est bien c'est que rien ne change à Fantasia. C'est toujours le printemps, jamais la nuit, les fleurs sont toujours fleuries et mieux : on n'a pas à s'occuper de l'entretien du jardin. Le seul truc que je trouve dommage c'est que l'on ne peut pas entrer dans le cottage. Pourtant il a l'air bien sympa ce cottage. Quand on été plus petit, avec Chevalier on a bien essayé d'y entrer, de toutes les façons possibles sans jamais y arriver. Depuis, on reste la plupart du temps dans le jardin d'hiver où j'ai l'habitude de me réveiller. Chevalier, lui, se réveille souvent dans la roseraie. C'est que ça lui va drôlement bien. Un jour je me suis réveillé avant lui et en le cherchant je l'ai vu allongé dans le parterre de roses rouges. Ce qu'il était mignon avec ses cheveux noirs qui contrastaient avec les fleurs.

C'est d'ailleurs un tsunami noir qui me fait tomber à la renverse avec un grand cri de guerre.

Chevalier est plutôt petit, avec des cheveux mi-long, noirs, qui lui font comme une crinière de lion. Généralement habillé dans un costume de chevalier noir et gris-argenté, il a même une épée mais elle ne sort pas de son fourreau. Mais bon, je ne peux pas me moquer. Je suis dans une super longue robe toute blanche avec des drôles de manches qui me serrent le haut du bras mais sont super écartés sur les avant-bras. Puis j'ai les cheveux bleus qui tiraient, pour je ne sait qu'elle raison, sur le blanc ou le vert (enfin sa doit venir de mon super pouvoir capillaire à mon avis).

Gauvain, ça va aujourd'hui ? Suis trop contente c'est enfin les vacances, on va pouvoir se voir super longtemps maintenant et plus de devoirs à faire !

Oh la la~~ ! Tu parles vraiment trop vite Ange. Quand tu es excitée je comprend plus ce que tu dis, rit doucement Chevalier. Et arrête de m'appeler Gauvain je préfère Perceval !

Noooooooooonnn tu es mon chevalier Gauvain, tu es le meilleur et pis c'est tout ! J'aime pas Perceval. Donc tu es Gauvain.

Cette dispute date de longtemps. Avant je l'appelais Chevalier mais je trouvais ça vraiment trop long et pis tous les chevalier on un nom. Comme je lisais à ce moment les légendes du roi Arthur, je lui ai donné le nom de mon chevalier préfèré. Sauf que depuis que Chevalier a découvert l'origine de son nouveau nom, on n'arrête pas de se disputer parce que lui, préfère Perceval.

Dis ! Ça te dis une partie de carte ? On va pas rester là à se disputer alors qu'on sait que je changerais pas d'avis de tout façon ! Allez viens mon Gauvinouchet, on va jouer sur la terrasse !

ANNNNNNGGGGEEEEE ! Reviens par ici que je t'attrape ! Traîtresse ! Comment oses-tu ! Si je t'attrape tu va regretter de m'avoir embêter ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Jamais tu m'attraperas~~. Jamais petit chevalier ! Les anges ont pris le contrôle.

C'est en se courant l'un après l'autre qu'ils passèrent leur nuit. Il discutèrent de tout et de rien, chacun étant au courant pour les problèmes de l'autre et essayant de lui remonter le morale, mais sans jamais en discuter.

Il l'avait fait à deux reprises. La première fois, c'était quand Harry avait 4 ou 5 ans et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hayley l'aimait alors que sa famille lui avait toujours dit qu'il été un monstre et que personne ne l'aimerait jamais. Car même ses propre parents l'avait abandonné en mourant dans un accident de voiture. Hayley avait tout fait pour le réconforté, lui disant que ses cheveux faisaient d'elle un monstre plus que lui, et tout plein de mots doux juste pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait envers et contre touts. La deuxième, quand Hayley avait été mise de cotée et que sa classe commençait à la harceler. Les deux enfants se comprenaient et pouvaient donc se soutenir mutuellement en ayant promis de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais malgré tout le temps passé ensemble, toutes leurs discutions, les deux enfant croyaient encore que l'autre n'était qu'une invention de l'esprit ou bien qu'ils vivaient dans des mondes différents reliés par Fantasia. Harry et Hayley ne s'étaient jamais doutés qu'en réalité, ils vivaient dans le même pays et dans le même univers.

* * *

Voili voualou en espérant que sa vous ai plus, comme moi j'aime à l'écrire.

a la prochaine

Ysilda ( qui prend tout les remarques, et les soutiens qui pourrait l'aider pour la suite ^^ )


	2. Chapter 2

Encore thank you a ma fougère

Rendons a JKR ce qui est a JKR, le reste est à moi ^^

bonne lecture

**Chap2 : la découverte**

Les vacances étaient vraiment la période préféré de Hayley O'Sullivan. Elle passait ses journées à jouer avec ses frères, seule dans sa chambre à lire ou mais le mieux: personne ne se plaignait quand elle faisait la sieste toute l'après midi. Même si sa famille ne comprenait pas son attrait pour le sommeil. En effet se coucher tôt et se réveiller tard, n'était pas des horaires classique de sommeil durant des vacances.

Bien sûr, aucun membre de sa famille ne se doutait de ce qu'elle faisait durant son sommeil. Grâce à la sieste elle avait remarqué qu'à certaines occasions elle parvenait à voir son Chevalier, ce qui la comblait de bonheurs de pouvoir profiter de lui en dehors de la nuit, même si cela devait lui donner moins de temps pour jouer avec Joshua ou Adam.

Les vacances avaient commencé depuis quelques semaines et étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour Hayley et rien en ce matin du mois de Juillet ne pouvait annoncer ce qui arriva se matin là.

Après une nuit à apprendre avec Gauvain à faire des couronnes de fleurs, à jouer dans le jardin et à plaisanter, Hayley se levait d'une excellente humeur le matin. Juste un peu déçu car encore une fois, Gauvain s'était endormis sans la prévenir, même si au fond elle savait bien que c'était parce qu'il avait été réveillé en sursaut comme cela lui arrivait souvent.  
Elle descendit donc à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa mère était accoudé au comptoir et discutait avec son père, tout en cuisinant des crêpes et Joshua avait la tête dans son bol de chocolat.

"Coucou ma petite citrouille, tu sais que tu as les cheveux violet ?"

"Bonjours maman, non mais ça me va ? Peut avoir une crêpe au sirop d'érable ?"

"Bien sûr ma chérie, tu préfères pas à la myrtille ? Ça irait parfaitement avec tes cheveux." rigola ma mère.

Mes cheveux, sujet préféré de plaisanterie de la famille. J'ai souvent tendance à les avoir de couleur peu naturelle. Ça fait longtemps que je rigole avec eux, même si au début je trouvais ça blessant. J'aimais beaucoup mes cheveux surtout quand ils sont bleu électrique avec les mèches zébrés blanc et rouge. Aucun coiffeur ne vous pourrait rendre vos cheveux aussi cool. Mais ça semblait pas être le cas de toute la famille.

"Vous êtes tous jaloux de mon charme c'est tout !" Ripostais-je en rigolant.

"C'est bien vrai. Toujours rêvé d'avoir une coupe iroquoise rouge et bleu, mais maman n'a jamais voulue. Se plaint une voix derrière moi. À toi elle peut rien dire, c'est pas juste!"

Ça c'est mon petit rayon de soleil matinal d'Adam (à comprendre qu'il n'est pas du matin ou en tout cas, les deux premières heures après son réveil) qui vient d'entrer dans la cuisine. Cool, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas déjeuné tous ensemble. Soit que je n'étais pas lever ou alors que papa était déjà partie travailler.

"Vous avez prévus quoi pour le reste de la semaine ?" Nous demande maman.

"Exploser Joshua aux cartes !" (moi)

"Je dois sortir avec Pete, il est rentrer d'Italie hier." (Joshua)

"Il y a un nouveau film que je veut voir au cinéma avec Paul" (Adam)

"Bien j'ai une surprise pour vous. Tante Jayna doit partir en Afrique pour le reste des vacances et nous laisse sa maison de Londres pour le reste des vacances. On part à la fin de la semaine et votre père nous rejoindra les week-end." nous annonce maman.

Yahooooooo high five pour tante Jay.  
Londres ! Pratiquement un mois à Londres ! Yahooooo vais pouvoir aller au musée de cire. L'un de mes plus grand rêve mais maman dit qu'on n'a pas le temps de le faire quand on rend visite à tante Jay. Tante Jay est la sœur de maman, c'est une anthropologue et si j'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu'elle fait. Même si elle m'a déjà emmener avec elle, histoire de voir le monde, et de sortir de la maison. Je sais juste qu'elle part un peu partout sur le globe et nous ramène des cadeaux géniaux et qu'elle a toujours plein d'histoire à raconter.  
Ça va être génial rien qu'au sourire qu'Adam me lance, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. En plus, suis sûr de pas croiser des camarades de classe à Londres.

"Joshua, au lieu de danser comme un sauvage, vas donc chercher le courrier. J'ai vu passer le facteur quand votre père est partie travailler."

"Voui 'man." répond Adam, et même de la cuisine on l'entend continuer dans le couloir "Londres ! On va à Londres yahouuuuhououhou !"

Joshua revint quelque minute plus tard toujours en train de danser ''comme un sauvage'' dixit maman. Il lança le tas de lettre sur la table de la cuisine et une enveloppe attira mon attention entre les pubs, les enveloppes et cartes postales se tient une enveloppe dans un papier quelque peu épais. Elle n'a pas de timbre et l'encre est verte.  
Curieuse, j'attrape l'enveloppe pour voir qui est l'expéditeur mais à ma grande surprise, il n'y a qu'un seau rouge avec un drôle de dessin. En la retournant, je me rend compte que l'enveloppe m'est adressé à moi. Bizarre. Il n'y a que tante Jay qui m'écrit et encore, quand elle est à l'étranger. Ou bien mes parents quand je suis en vacances loin d'eux avec tante Jay, ainsi que mes frères.  
Puis, de toute façons je ne reconnais pas l'écriture, je décide donc de l'ouvrir pour voir qui a décidé de m'écrire. Ou plutôt comment me connaisse t'il. Après tout à cause de mes super pouvoir je ne sortait de la maison que très rarement, et quand tante Jay me prenait en vacances, c'était lunette de soleil NOIR et bonnet en permanence. N'attire pas le loup et il ne sortira pas du bois comme dirait ma tante adorée

_Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie Directeur : Albus Dumbledore (Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

_Cher Mlle O'Sullivan,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Du fait que vous soyez la seul sorcière de votre famille, un membre du ministère viendra chez vous dans la journée, afin de vous expliquer plus en profondeur votre réel identité de sorcière et expliquer ce qui adviendra de vous._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mme O'Sullivan, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_**Minerva McGonagall Directrice adjointe**_

"Maman, c'est quoi le collège Poudlard ?" je demande curieuse.

"Le quoi ma citrouille ?" me demande maman, en continuant de cuisiner.

"Le collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Ils viennent de m'envoyer une lettre me disant que je suis inscrite chez eux." je réponds, trop surprise et curieuse pour me rendre compte de l'effet que mes mots pourrait avoir.

"Mais enfin Hayley, tu sais bien que tu vas au collège St Marc avec Adam à la rentrée. De quoi me parles-tu? et puis de la sorcellerie c'est quoi que cette histoire encore ? demande maman en se retournant enfin. Un rapport avec Jayna ?"

"Bah, tiens, lis la lettre maman. Moi je comprend pas grand chose." je lui repond en lui tendant la lettre.

Moi une sorcière ? Si c'était une blague, ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne suis pas méchante avec de vilaine verrue sur le nez. Je suis même jolie, c'est Gauvain qui l'a dit, je suis comme un ange. Mais une école de sorcellerie,ça veut dire magie ! Si je suis une sorcière ça expliquerait mes cheveux et mes supers pouvoirs non? Faire de la magie ça doit être sympa, mais je n'ai pas envie de devoir partir de la maison, ou de me séparer d'Adam.

"MAMAN ! Elle parle de quoi Hayley ? demande Adam qui a compris que quelque chose d'inhabituelle se passait. C'est quoi ce truc de collège ? Hayley elle vient avec moi au collège hein MAMAN !"

Çà, c'est mon petit Adam d'amour. Toujours à trouver comment poser les bonnes questions de la bonne façon. Je vous ai déjà dit que je l'aime mon grand frère ? Je pourrais presque lui faire un câlin, sauf que ça voudrais dire me faire voler ma crêpe. Bas ce n'est pas si grave je lui fait juste un gros sourire en face de la table.

"Mais vous allez vous taire un peu ? Hayley, qui t'as envoyé cette lettre ?" demande maman apres avoir lus la lettre.

"Je sais pas il n'y a pas de nom, juste ce drôle de seau ? Tu crois que c'est une mauvaise blague ?"

"Je ne sais pas chérie, toute cette histoire est bizarre, mais pas plus que tes cheveux. Nous allons attendre ce fameux messieur et si c'est une mauvaise blague, je peux te dire qu'ils vont regretter de s'en prendre à la famille O'Sullivan! En attendant, on ne fait rien mais j'aimerais que vous restiez à la maison aujourd'hui, d'accord ?"

"Oui maman !" Répondent les trois voix à l'unisson.  
Notre mère peut être la plus douce de la terre, mais quand un membre de la famille est menacer d'une maniere ou d'une autre. Elle se transforme moitié en une lionne qui protège ses petit, moitié un sanglier qui fonce sans s'arrêté .

Hayley était dans le salon en train de regarder Star Wars avec ses frères quand la sonnette de l'entrée a retentit. Tous regardèrent Hayley bizarrement avant que leur mère n'arrive en leur disant de monter dans leur chambre et de ne descendre que si elle les appelait, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Désolé de l'attente entre les chapitres, je suis partie une semaine a Londres après mes partiels puis je préparais mon examen de code donc désolé de l'attend pour ceux qui suive ma fic

merci a tout ceux qui on reviewer, ça fait plaisir ^^

Ysilda


End file.
